


Thanks

by StubbornBeast



Series: Foray into the Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, domestic AU, established relationships - Freeform, less than 1k words, neat freak dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornBeast/pseuds/StubbornBeast
Summary: I dunno what happened. My mind won't function for my two long-term stories, but wanted to spit this out. So, yeah!





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what happened. My mind won't function for my two long-term stories, but wanted to spit this out. So, yeah!

* * *

"Cas, seriously. Don't go in there." 

A dark brow shot up as blue eyes found the tallest Winchester brother. He was dressed in a casual suit after having worked a half-day at his law firm, his tie was loosened and there was a beer carelessly held by the neck between his fingers. The woman at his side was nodding with agreement, her fingers speedily moving a response to her husband, earning a deep chuckle from him. 

"I don't understand why I shouldn't. He probably needs help with all of the food -" 

"Dean doesn't accept help. Seriously, just let him do his thing." 

Castiel couldn't help but frown at that. He had been dating Dean for quite some time now and, while they cooked together on occasion, he'd not seen Dean hosting. His boyfriend was a bit of a neat freak, though never to the point where it annoyed Castiel, and he'd learned quickly that Dean had certain ways of doing things. He'd found out the hard way when it came to sorting their laundry. He'd just been trying to help, after all! Sam still wouldn't let him live that incident down. 

There were downsides to sharing a split-level home with another couple. 

"Sonofabitch!" 

"I'm going in." 

Dean's exclamation from the kitchen had Castiel rising to his feet immediately. He caught sight of Eileen's hand signals just in time to translate the 'Good luck soldier' response, bringing him to playfully salute the couple sitting in the dining room. He hesitated right before the swing door, took in a deep breath, and prepared himself as he pushed his way into the kitchen. 

Well... he couldn't be prepared for what he saw, not knowing Dean's typical nature. 

Finished dishes were sitting, steaming on the small kitchen island. Castiel could appreciate the many scents of the Thanksgiving meal wafting around him, though it took everything in his power to not start chuckling at the flurry of activity by the stove. Dean's hair was stuck in several directions with... something questionable sticking to some of the ends. His clothes were dusted with flour and other powdered ingredients. A smattering of what looked to be stuffing was also stuck to his back, left pocket of his jeans. How he'd gotten stuffing there, Cas had no idea - 

"Cas!" 

Blue eyes flickered up to meet green, which were set into a freckled, dirty, and flustered face. His eyes were wild as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing serving utensils and muttering to himself. He was always so beautiful. A soft smile moved onto Cas's face before he stepped forward and into the war zone, reaching out to place a calm hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"What can I help with, Dean?" 

"No, Cas, go sit down. Everything's almost done – just waitin' on the turkey for a few more minutes..." 

"Dean. Let me help you." 

The question had gone to a soft command, one that stopped Dean in his tracks. A slump of his shoulders indicated a release of tension, and a smile finally cracked that stressed façade. 

"Okay, Cas. Could you help me carry things out to the table?" 

"Of course, Dean." 

Cas stopped Dean once more, just for a moment, to lean down and steal a soft kiss from his lips. And just like that, the tension around them seemed to dwindle and be exchanged for the delicious scents of casserole, turkey, and pie. They separated to rest their foreheads together, transferring a bit of flour from one face to the other. 

"Thank you, Cas." 

Nothing else needed to be said. They might be missing a few members around the table and maybe this had been planned more last minute, but it didn't matter. They had those who mattered to them there and that was enough to be thankful for.


End file.
